


Love Absent of Lies

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [14]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "All I Should've Done"





	Love Absent of Lies

A deep breath filled Jason’s lungs as his blue eyes flew open, his hands immediately making a note of the cool space beside him.   
  
He never called out for her; instead, he examined the situation and planned accordingly.   
  
Sitting up, he noted some of her things still cluttering their tiny room and threw the covers off his body. Jason approached the bathroom, pushing open the slightly ajar door to see Claudia.  
  
Sitting in the dark room, dressed only in one of his t-shirts, she was propped against the bathroom wall and faced the bathroom toilet. Claudia tucked her hair behind her ears, lifting her head and staring up at him with her wet cheeks glistening in the moonlight, “I can’t do this. Not even for you.”  
  
Jason took a seat beside her, his hip touching hers, and leaned his head back, “I won’t make you do anything, Claudia. Too many people have done that to you already.”  
  
Her head fell onto his shoulder as he brought his legs closer to his chest, resting his wrists on his knees, “You would hate me if I didn’t go through with this.”  
  
“I can’t make your decisions for you.”  
  
“That wasn’t really an answer.”  
  
Jason placed his lips to her head, whispering against her hair, “I could never hate you.”  
  
“…I’m scared.”  
  
“You don’t have to be.”  
  
“It’s not that easy. I don’t think you understand how truly messed up I am. If you did…you wouldn’t want me to have this child either.”


End file.
